Day Break
by Sabrina Champ
Summary: There are two sides to every story. This is based on Breaking Dawn, told from Edward's point of view. We begin on the way to Isle Esme... I'm not all that happy with the name. anyone have any ideas?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Twilight isn't mine. Thanks to Stephenie for dreaming up these wonderful characters. I don't want to steal part of her Saga; I'm just adding a bit to it. And this is my first attempt at writing (outside a journal), so please leave advice, reviews, and constructive criticism...**

**I tried to strictly adhere to the storyline and available dialogue found in Breaking Dawn. I'm not trying to improve on Breaking Dawn. This story is to BD as Midnight Sun is to Twilight... same story from a different perspective...**

**More chapters are already on the way. Hope you enjoy...**

"Houston?" she asked, as I led her through the gate in Seattle. "Just a stop along the way," I assured her.

I couldn't hide my grin as I contemplated the million theories she most likely had running through her head. I didn't need to read her thoughts to know they were all wrong. She would never guess, and I knew without a doubt that no one had told her anything. Still, I found myself curious, as always, as to what she was thinking. Perhaps, I would be able to read her mind soon, after... if there was an after.

I tried to force the vile thought from my head as I watched her slumbering peacefully in the seat next to me, but it refused to leave. What if she didn't live through this night? What if I lost control, for that one fraction of a second that it would take to destroy all that I held dear? It would mean the end of her, my love, my life, my beautiful, naive wife.

I shook my head. I didn't deserve the faith she had in me. As much as I loved the way she regarded me, I knew better. I was still a monster, even more so now that I had resigned her to share my horrid fate. If only there were some way for me to become human again. I would suffer through the very fires of hell to be able to do that for her, to spare her from becoming a monster, just to be with me.

How could I go through with this? Dooming her to an eternity of Twilight, never again to experience the simple joys of human life. I was stealing away all those possibilities out of my sick, selfish desire to have her forever. She would soon be immortal, never changing, never growing old, having children, grand children, a normal life. So much that I could never give her.

If only I had been stronger, able to resist the pull she has on me. If I could've stayed away, for her own good, she could've had those things with someone, and I could've watched over her. I would've enjoyed a real human life, in a way, through her. But I couldn't resist her. Since she'd lived through that first day in Biology, she'd haunted me mercilessly. I smiled. I would love her forever, if I didn't kill her in a moment of passion.

I scowled as that thought, no, that fact, intruded back into my meanderings. I had to think of some way to talk sense into her. I couldn't live with myself if I were to hurt my Bella, yet how could I break my word? I frowned at my own weakness. I should've never agreed to this, knowing as I did that it could be our last act.

If I were to harm her, I would NOT survive it. I promised myself. I already knew the pain of being without her. Now I tried to imagine how I would feel, knowing I would be responsible for her death. I wouldn't feel it for long, I swore. I would go straight to Italy. And this time, I wouldn't give the Volturi any other option but to end my existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Twilight, or any part of it. I just happen to like getting into Edward's head. **

No, that wouldn't happen. I would find a way. If I couldn't talk her out of this insanity, I would have to find a way to control myself. If only I had half the faith in myself that others seemed to have. Carlisle's voice ran through my mind once more.

"I have faith in you, my son. Of course, it would be very dangerous for her, if it were anyone but you. Physical love is a very powerful thing, like nothing else. It must not be treated lightly. Strong emotions can alter us in permanent ways.

"Ahhh," he had smiled encouragingly, one hand on my shoulder. His golden eyes searched mine, as if looking into the soul I wished I had. "But you need not worry about that part. She has already altered you so completely." Yes, but not enough. Not enough to make me safe for her.

I pushed the entire train of thought to the back of my mind, trying desperately to erase the sad scowl from my brow as I woke Bella, guiding her off the plane and through the international counter on our way to the next flight. I supported most of her weight, her poor human body was so exhausted from the events of the day that she could barely hold her eyes open.

Until she noticed our destination, that is. Her eyes flashed open, and she stared at me with a strange look on her face. Was that fear? Nervousness? Or just confusion? I wanted so desperately to know what was going through her mind as she gasped out "Rio De Janeiro?"

"Another stop," I tried to reassure her with my calmest voice.

She should be scared, but not of Rio. The fear swept over me again, and I struggled to keep it from showing on my face. It was a useless battle within me, trying to banish it completely. But I knew there was good reason to be terrified, and I couldn't bring myself to let her out of my arms through the entire flight.

We settled into our first class seats, and she drifted back off to sleep in moments. I watched her face as I held her cradled as close as I could. A slight smile turned up the corners of her lips, and she whispered my name in her sleep. That look, that voice, they utterly disarmed me in an instant, and I could feel my face light up with joy, and triumph. She was mine.

To be able to gaze into this face for the rest of eternity was a privilege that should be bestowed on Gods, not me, a soulless monster. I shook my head in disbelief. If I was capable of sleep, I would think I must be dreaming.

What had I ever done to deserve this? Nothing. I surely didn't deserve this blessing in my life. And yet, here she was. Mrs. Isabella Cullen, my wife. I grinned at that word. Would I ever get used to it? I doubted it.

I would do all I could to be worthy of her love. Starting by making our honeymoon as perfect as possible.

I allowed a part of my mind to flip through each detail that I'd planned so meticulously. I hoped nothing had escaped my attention. Alice had packed Bella's things, so I could be confident she would have thought of everything she might need.

Gustavo and his wife should have thoroughly cleaned and aired out the house, stocking it with fresh human food. I had developed quite an extensive knowledge of the culinary arts so I could serve her nearly any dish she might desire, from comfort foods to fine cuisine. I was fairly confident I'd done all I could to prepare. So long as I could make her happy…

_**Please review! more on the way soon...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ya, I soo don't own Twilight. Not my name on the spine of those awesome books. I can still dream, but it don't change reality.**

**So, this is short, but the next chapter is almost done. If you like this, let me know.**

I stared at her face in wonder, the gentle slope of her nose, the sweet curve of her lips, and her eyelids flickering as she dreamed. I wished furtively that I could touch her mind, to share her dream, even if just for a moment. I imagined what I would dream of if I had the escape of slumber, and I surely would have blushed at my own thoughts, if I could have.

"Edward," she muttered drowsily, pulling me back from my reverie just long enough to see that she still slept. She moved restlessly against me, bringing her arm up to rest her hand against the cool skin of my neck. Again, my eyes sought to memorize every perfectly imperfect feature of my beautiful bride, sliding greedily from her mouth down her graceful neck to the curve of her collarbone.

I noticed the pulse of the blood beneath her pale skin, but its draw didn't hold me now. It was nothing in comparison with the sight of her creamy skin against the deep blue ensemble Alice had put her in. I found my gaze tracing the soft curves beneath the cloth, imagining pulling that material out of my way so I could wonder at the beauty that was truly mine now.

I was fairly confident Alice wouldn't complain about one shredded dress, since she'd never let her wear it again anyway. And as lovely as it was on her, I found myself imagining it crumpled on the floor in pieces, forgotten.

My mind wandered deeper into my fantasy, seeing her laid out before me, her smiling eyes shy, but trusting. I pictured my hands exploring every inch of her body as I knelt before her, worshipping her perfection. I would lean over her gently, caressing her so softly.

If I could hold a soap bubble without damaging it, surely I could manage to hold her, to love her, without injuring her. I could almost feel the heat of her skin as my lips brushed over her mouth, her throat, her breasts. I imagined how I would please her, but even in fantasy, I felt nervous, unworthy, and terrified. What if I disappointed her, or worse yet, hurt her? Would she even tell me? No, I would just have to remain in control.

"Edward," she whispered again, and I snapped back to reality in an instant. How long had she been awake? And staring at me with those curious eyes? In that moment I was quite relieved that she couldn't read my mind. I was suddenly lost in a swirl of chagrin, as if she could, as if her prying eyes saw right through me, and she smiled. What was she thinking?!

She was wide awake, eyes searching my face for something.. What?

I sucked in a deep breath and she relaxed. I shook my head at myself, almost laughing out loud. Odd, I was the one who had forgotten to breath this time. Well, at least I couldn't faint. Thankfully.

**So, what do you think so far? PLEASE leave reviews…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Twilight's still not mine. I wish. **

**So the journey begins, and hopefully I'll have another chapter up tomorrow. Enjoy!**

Alice had timed things perfectly, of course. The sun was just setting as our plane circled toward the airport. By the time we left the plane, it would be twilight yet again, freeing me to move about in public through this last leg of our journey.

Rio was so full of life, and I thought someday I'd need to bring Bella back here to enjoy the sights and sounds of this city. Right now, though, I could hardly meet her eyes as I loaded our luggage into a taxi, directing the driver in his native tongue to deliver us to the docks.

As I sat next to her in silence, I tried to understand this unfamiliar feeling. My stomach was clenched, my breathing irregular. If my heart still had a beat, I was sure it would be racing. My emotions were at war within me, wanting her just as badly as I needed to protect her... from myself.

What was I to do? I should tell her no, make her understand it simply wasn't safe, that we must wait till she was changed so that I wouldn't injure her, perhaps fatally.

But at the same time, when I glanced over at her skin, cream and roses in the passing lights, my stomach lurched, my insides flipping about at the mere sight of her. My breath caught in my chest, and it was all I could do to stay in my seat. I had never wanted anything so badly as I wanted... no, needed her right now.

I nearly groaned aloud in my indecision, but deep down I knew, that despite all my fears, I couldn't deny her. No matter what was best, I would do as she wished. What else could I do?

If I refused her now, it would fracture her trust in me, and cause her pain. Silly and oversensitive as she was, she would certainly feel rejected and crushed if I were to go back on my word now. I could not allow myself to be the cause of her pain. I would find the will to maintain control, deny the beast within, as I denied my thirst even now. The aching burn in my throat was a constant reminder of what I was, what I would always be. Yet I controlled it, for her. And somehow I would find a way to make this work.

I had to at least try. That was what I had promised, and I was proud of the fact that I have always been a man of my word. I didn't want to change that now, if there was any other way.

I took the bags and tipped the cabbie generously before turning and leading the way past the line of Yachts to where Carlisle's boat was tied. I dropped our things on deck and turned back to help Bella on board. The last thing I wanted was for her to fall into the ocean. I readied the boat while she settled quietly to watch me.

**If you could,**_** PLEASE**_** take a second to review, even if you just tell me it sucks. **

**I need to know if I should bother to keep writing, or if I'm wasting my time. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Nope, I still don't own Twilight. Damn! Maybe someday? Nah, not happening.**

Sailing came second nature to me now, despite how long it had been, and we were speeding across the blackened water in no time. I let my mind drift as the wind whipped through my hair, wondering why Bella was so silent. I finally decided she must be anxious, perhaps even realizing the danger she faced tonight.

I thought of what we were about to try, and my stomach clenched tight. It struck me that I was just as nervous as she, and just as inexperienced. Huh, how human I felt just then. I tried to clear my head, concentrating on the feel of the wind as we sped across the waves. I let the thrill of the speed take over and a smile spread across my face. I was on my way to paradise, and I allowed that pure joy to sink into every cell of my being.

"Are we going much farther?" she asked, and I glanced at her in surprise, wondering what made her break her silence. I tried, but failed, to suppress my grin as I saw her hands gripping her seat, and wondered if she might chew though her lip before we arrived.

"About another half hour." I tried to reassure her as I increased our speed a bit took less than twenty minutes before I saw the shape ahead breaking through the surface of the water, but I knew she wouldn't be able to make it out yet, and waited a few more minutes before pointing it out to her. I watched the searching, then confusion, and finally realization play across her face. At last her features were overwhelmed with wonder, a peaceful smile pulling at the sides of her mouth.

"Where are we?" she breathed as I steered the boat toward the shore.

"This is Isle Esme," I answered as I slowed the boat and pulled it up against the tiny dock. I cut the engine, and the silence engulfed us, as if we were the only creatures in this world, and for that moment, all my doubts dissipated into the night air. Nothing could be more perfect than this night.

"Isle Esme?" she whispered in disbelief.

"A gift from Carlisle - Esme offered to let us borrow it." I explained, stopping myself from adding it was nothing compared to the gifts I would give her, if she would only accept them. I saw a small frown flit across her lips, and wondered yet again what was she thinking?

I put our things down on the dock and turned back to scoop her into my arms. Now that we were here, I was excited to share with her the beauty of this place. This little piece of paradise was so magical that it seemed perfectly natural for us to be here together, and I only wished I could keep this feeling alive.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?" she wondered. I pulled her tight against my arms and jumped to the dock, careful not to jostle her.

"I'm nothing if not thorough." I assured her with a smile, cradling her in one arm as I grabbed up our luggage in the other hand and carried it with us to the sandy path ahead. I wasn't exactly trying to show off, but the way my body was responding to her proximity, I doubted I would want to come back down here to the dock to retrieve the luggage later.

My mind raced as I neared the house, my stomach in a knot. The anticipation weighed on my shoulders, the heaviest burden I had ever carried, nearly stopping me in my tracks. I heard her breath stop too, and felt her body tense in my arms, and knew we were feeling the same thing.

I wanted to remind her to breath, but couldn't seem to find my own lungs to speak. Her heart thumped loudly, so hard against my chest that it startled me, almost as if my own heart had fluttered back to life.

**Ohh, we have arrived. Are you excited too? Isle Esme awaits... **

**_REVIEW!!! Please?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Do I own Twilight? *sigh* No, must've been dreaming**

**So this chapter is a bit longer. Any thoughts on my story so far?**

I stood there on the porch, searching her face for any sign of what she was feeling, but she held her eyes frozen, giving no clues to her thoughts. I didn't need to ask. I knew without a doubt that this once, at least, our minds were on the same track. She was just as anxious as I.

I set the bags down, opening the door quietly and waiting patiently for her to meet my loving gaze before I carried her through the threshold. In that moment, something clicked, and my fear melted away. This beautiful creature was my wife, my purpose in this world, and I knew I would never hurt her. The chill of fear was quickly replaced with the heat of desire that burned through me like a long forgotten pulse. Stronger than the burn of the thirst she always caused, the heat of her body against me was like a flame as I carried through the house, flipping on lights as I went.

Neither of us said a word, but the thunder of her heart gave away her emotion, stuttering once when I reached the last room and turned on the light. It was spacious and white, the color of perfection and innocence, so fitting for my Bella. The beach was just outside the glass wall, affording a pleasant view, and easy access to the water.

I set her carefully on her feet, reluctantly realizing I'd have to leave her now, to retrieve the luggage.

"I'll... go get the luggage." I muttered, and once out of the room, I practically flew to the porch, grabbing the bags quickly and rushing back to her. She didn't seem to hear me return, and I watched her reach out to touch the canopy above the bed. My eyes swept over her hungrily, but in a way I'd never felt before, and I _wanted_ her. I could barely contain myself as I stopped behind her, wiping the sweat from the back of her neck with my cool fingers.

"It's a little hot here," I apologized. "I thought... that would be best." Perhaps the heat would make my icy body more comfortable against her, or at least negate the need for blankets to protect her from my chill. I'd truly tried to think of everything to make this more bearable for her.

"Thorough," she whispered. A nervous chuckle escaped my lips, and her eyes darted a quick peek at me in surprise.

"I tried to think of everything that would make this... easier," I admitted. She swallowed nervously, as if she were sharing my thoughts. My body was ice cold, and that would surely not be ideal. But maybe...

"I was wondering," I added slowly, "if... first... maybe you'd like to take a midnight swim with me?" Yes, I thought, the warm waters might help, like holding ones hands near a fire to warm them. I forced myself to relax, as much as I could. "The water will be very warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of."

"Sounds nice." She tried to sound confident and failed. Maybe she was reconsidering this plan. My heart rejoiced and broke at the same time.

"I'm sure you'd like a human minute or two... It was a long journey." and you have a lot to think about, I added silently. She nodded, and suddenly I feared she would change her mind. I felt in control, confident. I wouldn't hurt her, I swore to myself, and I needed her so. Without a thought, I kissed her throat gently. I could feel her pulse throb beneath my lips, but it was nothing compared to the desire coursing through my own body. Another chuckle escaped as I heard her heart racing in her chest, and I whispered,

"Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen."

Her body twitched at the sound of my words, even as I swelled with pride to say them. Mrs. Cullen, my wife, for the rest of forever. I smiled as I ran my lips down her neck, stopping reluctantly at her shoulder. I didn't want to step away. I imagined pulling her into my arms right now, letting our shared passion lead the way. I could almost see shreds of her dress flying from my fingers as I ached to reveal the beauty hidden beneath the flimsy cloth that was clinging in all the right places.

"I'll wait for you in the water." I muttered, and walked away before I acted rashly. I had to maintain control, I chided myself. I let my shirt fall to the floor and stepped outside into the moonlight, taking in deep breathes of cool night air. It didn't calm me though. The fire of passion I felt for her was like nothing I'd ever imagined, and I struggled with myself to bring it into my control before it was too late.

No mistakes, I chanted. No mistakes.

**Well, what do you think? Anxious for the next chapter? **

***sniff, sniff* Hey, do you think there's citrus on Isle Esme? Cause I smell lemon not far off...**

_**Reviews? Anyone? **_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I have to say it again... Twilight's not mine. *sniff***

I stood there quietly for a moment, grinning to myself when I heard the zipper, and the corresponding gasp. I'd seen some of Alice's thoughts while she as packing Bella's bag, and I doubted she would find any of her own clothes in there. All I could remember from Alice's thoughts was lace and satin, and I tried to imagine my Bella dressed like that. Hmmm, well that wasn't going to help me calm down at all, I thought, and decided a swim was a good idea, right now.

Tossing the rest of my clothing onto a nearby tree, I dove into the water, swimming a quick perimeter to be sure my presence had sent any dangerous aquatic life away from the area. I stood waist deep in the water, staring at the night sky, and waited, my thoughts lost in fantasy again.

The sound of her footsteps in the sand broke through my thoughts, bringing me back to the reality of this moment. I waited silently for my wife to join me in the warm ocean waters, almost terrified to move. I could hear her heart flutter wildly as she stopped near the tree, and the rustle of cloth as she left a towel draped there.

The desire to turn and watch her come to me was so strong it almost won, but I overpowered it somehow, forcing myself to remain as still as a statue. I didn't want to make this any harder for her, and I knew she was just as scared as I was.

This would be a first for us both, but more so for her. At least I knew what to expect, thanks in part to my 'gift', and my brother's wild imagination. But Bella, my sweet innocent Bella, had no idea, and I was certain if I turned to look upon her now, she might faint. Already, she wasn't breathing.

She approached me steadily, as quietly as she was capable of, till at last she stood at my side, allowing her hand to come to rest on mine. Yet, still I couldn't meet her eyes. I had to admit, I was terribly nervous, too, and I wrestled to control that too. I glanced down at the water, and could just make out the reflection of a Goddess next to me. Her pale perfection bared in the moonlight stole my breath away.

"Beautiful," Bella commented as she looked up at the moon.

"It's all right," I responded as I allowed myself to turn and admire her at last. I wrapped my fingers in hers, the first of many ways our bodies would join tonight. She didn't shiver, and that relaxed me slightly.

"But I wouldn't use the word beautiful," I continued. "Not with you standing here in comparison."

A slight smile touched her lips as she placed her other hand over my silent heart. The fire her touch sent through me sent an electric shock through my body, and I shuddered involuntarily, trying to catch my breath.

No mistakes, I reminded myself fiercely. I WILL NOT lose control.

"I promised we would TRY," I warned, fighting for control. "If I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once." I stared into her eyes, looking for any hint o what she was thinking, and she met my gaze evenly. Suddenly she stepped closer, laying her warm cheek on my chest, and I swear it was as if my long still heart squeezed once more.

"Don't be afraid," she murmured against my skin. "We belong together."

Of course, she was right. And in that perfect moment of pure love, it all made sense. That she was mine, and I hers. That we would spend eternity together, yet never get enough. That I would love her unconditionally for the rest of my existence, just as she loved me. And it was so right to hold her in the water beneath the moonlight, to wrap her in my arms as she comforted me, erasing the last traces of fear, as the desire in me burned, hotter than the worst thirst ever.

"Forever," I agreed, pulling her against me as I stepped further into the water.

**Ah, at last, the time has come for a touch of lemon... **

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N No, I don't own Twilight. Didn't you hear me the last half a dozen times!?**

**Well, this is where I temporarily deviate from Stephenie Meyer's version of Breaking Dawn. Simply because I think she left out some pretty important citrusy details. **

**I understand, she's Mormon, and didn't want to explain this scene in detail. Just so _you _understand, _I'm NOT _Mormon, and I have no problem filling in this part of the story. I am, however, trying to keep it tasteful, because this should really focus on the emotion behind what's about to happen more than anything else...**

I wanted to take her just deep enough that the warm water would protect her from the chill of my body against hers, but she stopped with the water just up to my chest. I turned to look at her questioningly, but I was struck motionless by her beauty. The way her dark hair framed her face, her creamy skin glowing in the moonlight, and the sight of the water lapping against the bottom of her breasts mesmerized me. Despite my best effort, I found myself unable to draw my gaze away.

She shifted before me nervously, raising one hand to cup against her neck, her eyes lowered, unconsciously seductive in her innocence. I stepped toward her, carefully moving her hand from her neck to rest it on my shoulder. She raised her other arm, twisting her fingers in my hair, and trying to pull me toward her. I gladly gave in to her, lowering my mouth to hers in the most passionate kiss I'd ever allowed.

She pressed her soft lips against mine, standing on her tiptoes to get as close as she could. Part of my mind was fearful of what might happen, but I was overwhelmed by the passion radiating between us. I should put an end to this foolishness before I hurt her, but I didn't want to stop. Instead I pulled her closer, cursing myself for my weakness as I wrapped her in my arms. I must not lose control.

She was forgetting to breathe again. I should pull away and remind her, before she fainted in the ocean. She would never forgive herself if that were to happen. But my own breath caught in my chest as her mouth fell open, her tongue tracing a line of fire along my lower lip.

Oh, for the love of all that's Holy! Why did she have to be so warm, so soft, so... breakable? I wanted to be able to crush her body against mine, to let this burning desire take over and love her, without restraint. Yet I knew her fragile body couldn't handle the power of the passion within me. I caught myself wishing she'd been willing to wait till after, so she could feel this the way I was.

She trailed kisses along my jaw, down my neck, nibbling feather soft against my marble skin. I smiled into her hair, my fingers roaming across the skin of her back, feeling the tiny bumps of her ribs and the softness of her waist where my hands fit so perfectly. I pulled her closer still, her body molding to mine. Her heart pounded out a furious rhythm, and we were so close I felt it beating in both our bodies.

She was hiding her eyes from me, though they were my only clue as to what she might be thinking. I lifted her chin with one finger, smiling tenderly as her thoughts brought the blood rushing to color her cheeks. I cupped her face in my palm, brushing my thumb gently across her cheek. She met my searching eyes at last, and I was nearly undone by the blazing desire I saw there. There was no doubt, no fear, just simple, raw NEED, and I wanted nothing more than to satisfy it.

This strange new burn was so intense, pulling me to her like gravity. I was powerless to resist, and I touched my lips to hers once more. She responded eagerly, making my control of the situation even harder to maintain as her hands slid across my back and shoulders, leaving tingling trails of electricity everywhere she touched. I reveled in the sensation, by body reacting in unfamiliar but interesting ways. I had been amazed before at the thirst she had inspired, but it was nothing compared to the hunger I felt now.

My hands gripping her waist gently, I lifted her body till the object of my desire was within reach. She wrapped her legs around me instinctively, grabbing my shoulders for support. As if I would let her fall! But I had to admit, I liked the way that felt... perhaps too much. This new hunger consumed me, overpowering all thought and reason. I simply HAD to taste her...

**Don't worry, it's not over, but even I have to sleep sometime... **

**Am I doing alright with this? Leave some reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't own Twilight, I'm just letting the characters enjoy their honeymoon. Can you blame me?**

**I want to thank Sugargirl002 for showing me some international support all the way from Belgium. How cool is that!? **

**And you can all thank GSRgirlforever for the early release of this chapter! She just rocked my world with an awesome review on_ every chapter!!_ Hope you like this, and you can probably expect chapter 10 sometime Monday or Tuesday...**

I stared wantonly as a droplet of sea water slid down her flawless skin, over the soft mound of her breast. I caught it on my tongue, tasted the salt on her skin when I took the fiery nub of her nipple between my icy lips, sucking gently as this new burn spread through me. Her soft moan brought my attention back to the moment, and I looked up to see her head thrown back in delight, her lips falling open, eyes fluttering in the moonlight that shone on her face.

Seeing her pleasure drove me to try to increase it. I shifted her weight so I was supporting her there with one arm, freeing my other hand to replace my mouth at her breast. I kissed slowly across her chest, teasing her with my fingers as my mouth made her other nipple spring to life. I smiled around it as her body quivered in my embrace, her fingers twisting in my hair, begging me to continue.

My own desire was nothing next to the knowledge that it pleased her. I only wanted to do more, to bring forth another little moan from her beautiful mouth. I let my lips wander up her chest, kissing the hollow at the base of her neck. The desire to claim her body completely raged through me, and a growl of hunger escaped the back of my throat.

I carried her to the edge of the water in just a few short strides, laying her before me at the water's edge. I stretched out next to her, raising myself up on one arm to lean over her body, exploring every inch of her abdomen with my free hand, gazing in wonder at the soft dips and curves of her perfect form as I struggled for control.

I wanted to know every bit of her, and I trailed my fingers down her leg to her knee, then back up the inside of her thigh. I felt her legs fall apart under my hand, and let my fingers seek out every secret her body held as I marveled at the liquid fire I discovered there.

I watched her eyes roll back, and she gasped before her teeth clamped down on her lip. Ahh, yes. I rubbed the damp silk softly, watching her face as her body shivered in delight. I loved the little noises she was making, and was striving to make her do it again. Maybe... I caught the hard nub of her breast in my mouth, tugging gently as she moaned beneath me. She wiggled delicately, and I didn't need to read her mind to know I was diving her wild. Her enjoyment only heightened my excitement, as I searched for more ways to coax those sweet little noises from her.

Her hands moved softly on my skin, pulling me closer. I let her succeed, kissing the side of her mouth, down the graceful lines of her jaw and her throat, across the slope of her collarbone. I felt her fingers gliding over my abs, but I was not prepared for my body's reaction when her hand closed around me, moving slowly up and down as my muscles shuddered under her caress. I saw her satisfied smile when I couldn't hold back the groan of blissful torment, and closed my eyes to hide the raging inferno I fought to suppress.

She leaned forward to kiss my neck, and I paused to enjoy the feelings washing over me. Then she caught my earlobe in her teeth, sending waves of ecstasy to completely disarm me. I reacted instantly, rising to my knees, sliding her legs farther apart, I hovered above her.

The heat of her body beneath me set my skin ablaze, and at last I understood what my brothers had told me. They had said this would be a great pleasure, second only to taking human blood, but it was so much more. The twin fires of my thirst and this new hunger burned through me, and I knew then... I was no longer in control.

**Hmmm. Anyone liking the way this is going? Reviews really help...**

**One more wedge of this lemon is on it's way, if you all show me some love...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Twilight was Stephenie Meyer's dream child, not mine. **

**Thank you so much to all those that left reviews. You've made my day, truly. Now, shall we let them continue what I so rudely interrupted?…**

I could feel the hard peaks of her breasts moving against my chest as our breathes rasped together, but I was frozen there above her. I couldn't trust myself, couldn't control the passion that had taken over, and I couldn't take the chance of hurting her, perhaps even fatally, just to satisfy my own need. No mistakes, I growled in my head. Stop before it's too late.

I studied the look on her face. It had only been a second or two, but had she realized what I just had? That this couldn't happen, not while she was human, and so breakable. What was she thinking? What was that look? Disappointment? Rejection? Confusion? Maybe even anger? No, I realized, as her hips shifted slightly beneath me, it was… rebellion!? But by the time her intention registered in my mind, it was too late for even me to stop it. Her hands gripped my waist as she lifted her hips suddenly, raising her body to meet mine.

In that instant I was buried inside her, and it was too much, too fast. We both cried out, and I started to pull away. The sensations of that movement assaulted my body, as the smell of her virgin blood sang out to me, each burn adding to the other.

In that moment of hesitation, she brought her arms up around my back, trying to dig her fingers into my flesh, to hold me to her as she lifted her body to me again, and I knew then that it was hopeless... I couldn't deny her, no more than I could allow myself to hurt her. I sank down into her waiting body, amazed at the power this innocent looking creature had over me.

Her mouth moved across my chest and shoulders, kissing me passionately as I moved ever so slowly inside her. What was I doing!? How could I let this continue, knowing how little I could control in this state? Yet I knew I wouldn't stop. I didn't want to. This was sheer bliss, and if it never ended, it would be too soon.

I just had to be sure I didn't hurt her. I wished I had a pillow for her delicate head to lie on, wondered if the pebbles under her body were hurting her, or if she would admit it, and decided she wouldn't.

I scooped her off the ground without warning. Never allowing our bodies to separate for an instant, I carried her that way into the house to the giant bed in the white room. Mere seconds later, I lowered our bodies into the soft bedding, pressing my lips to hers as we moved together again.

I held tight to her waist, pulling her closer as I felt this unfamiliar tightness spreading through my abdomen. Nearly every breath came as a moan, and her writhing body tensed beneath me. I tried to stop; had I hurt her again?

"Edward," she gasped desperately, "Please don't stop."

The way her body arched up to meet me drove every other thought from my mind. A fierce urgency swept over me to bring one more moan from that sweet mouth. I slid my arms under her back, bringing my hands up to hold her shoulders, pulling her body down to meet my every thrust. She moaned in my steel embrace, crying out my name in ecstasy, her muscles twitching in wonderful ways. She relaxed in my arms with a satisfied sigh, and I bent to kiss her bare neck as I desperately tried to get closer, deeper.

The scent from her hair swirled around me, and I was nearly overcome by a sudden desire to grab her bare shoulder in my teeth. I turned quickly, hiding my growls of passion in the pillows, sinking my teeth into them viciously as that feeling in the pit of my stomach exploded. We cried out together as I lost all control, moving franticly inside her, knowing it was too much, but unable to pull away.

"Bella," I moaned desperately. "Oh, Bella..." Finally, I collapsed atop her and laid quivering inside her, trying to catch my breath as I raised my fearful eyes to meet her gaze. Had I hurt her badly in that last moment of blind passion? She gazed up at me with those deep chocolate eyes, and I kissed her tenderly, overwhelmed by the depth of emotions I was drowning in.

"That... was... amazing," she whispered. I rested my cheek on her pounding heart. Ahh, but she had no idea. Her fingers touched my face, holding me to her, and the pure joy and love within me spread across my features in a peaceful smile. Surely, I had found heaven. I rolled carefully onto my back so my weight wouldn't crush her, and she happily rolled with me, her arm draped across my chest as her body fitted snugly against mine.

"I love you," we both whispered simultaneously, and I felt her smile against my chest.

**Well? How am I doing with this? Hope it was as good for you as it was for me… See that link down there? Use it! Leave reviews, share your thoughts. Please…**

**Don't worry. This isn't over yet. More will be revealed…**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I'm not Stephenie, and I don't own shit.

**Sadly, the honeymoon night must come to an end eventually. We all knew this was going to happen…**

I stared down at her in wonder. How had I ever lived without her? I didn't know, nor could I imagine ever being apart from her again. This night couldn't have been more magical.

Maybe Carlisle was right, and my efforts were being rewarded with this angel delivered into my waiting arms, forcing me to prove to myself that I was capable of controlling this beast within me. And I had proven it tonight, fighting the blood, and the lust, and managing to make love with her, despite the odds.

Now she slept safely in my arms, her soft snores rising from her peaceful form. And there she would be every night, for the rest of eternity. I couldn't suppress the smile as I thought of the events of the night, reliving each blissful moment over and over as she dreamed in my arms. Nothing could ruin the memory of this night...

"Oh, Edward," she moaned seductively, and I could easily imagine where her dreams had taken her tonight. It was nearing dawn already, and I wondered if she hadn't slept enough for right now? These new ideas my mind was following had me very tempted to wake her up, just for a couple hours. I kept thinking of the soft sounds she had made, and wanted to hear it again. There were several possibilities that I couldn't wait to try...

She moved again in her sleep, eyelids fluttering with her dreams, and I chided myself for being so impatient. I had the rest of my existence to make love with her. I could certainly wait a few more hours.

I watched the light of the sun slowly brightening the sky outside, eventually creeping across the room toward where we lay. I looked down again at our intertwined bodies, lying together in the softness of... feathers?? I almost laughed aloud as I noticed the wreckage I'd left of the pillows. Not much was left of some of them but shreds.

I contemplated the birds nest the bed had become, thinking I should remove the feathers from her hair, at least, while I waited for her to wake. But I finally decided the look on her face when she discovered the carnage would likely be worth the wait, and I could help her pick them all loose later. Besides, I grinned to myself, I fully intended to make another feather mess as soon as possible.

I would, however, brush them from her body so they would no longer disrupt my view. They were mostly gone when the sun finally touched her lovely figure, and I smiled possessively at my wife. Amazing, I mused. What did I ever do to deserve...

Wait… What was that!? It couldn't be a shadow, in the direct sunlight, but there was a slight discoloration there... on her waist, and again, on her arm, and more were coming to the surface even now, as I stared in horror.

My eyes searched her body carefully now, as all those wonderful blissful feelings fled in the sun's light. I touched her gently, laying my fingers along one of the marks, matching the darkening shape to my own hand.

NO!... no. no.

What had I done!? How could I have allowed this? My misery swallowed me whole as I stared at the evidence of the monster I couldn't deny. I threw my arm over my eyes, as if blocking the light of the sun would somehow block the sight of what I'd done, but to no avail. The bruises covering my beautiful wife's body were branded into my brain.

I will NEVER do this to her again! I swore. I would change her as soon as we were safely home, and make sure there was no chance of this happening again until then. The self loathing and hatred swarmed around me as I waited sadly for her to awake in the pain I had caused, and wished desperately that I had tears to relieve this burning in my eyes...

**He's good at the internal torment, isn't he? **

**So, do you guys think I'm staying in character? Should I continue with this, or have we seen Edward suffer enough?**

**Reviews would really help me decide what's next in my writing, so **_**PLEASE… Review, review, review… Anyone?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Despite all my wishing, Twilight is still not mine…**

**It's sad Bella slept so long this night, while Edward had nothing but time to think…**

'You are a stupid, unappreciative, idiotic prick. You greedy, self-centered, maniacal asshole, how could you allow this!? You are nothing but a heartless monster; a cold blooded, inconsiderate, egotistical son of a bitch! If you meant for this to happen or not doesn't matter one bit. Good intentions don't make the man, especially when he lets the beast within take over. What a worthless, undeserving, dumass loser! How could you have been such a sick, sadistic fool!? _You knew better!_ '

I wished for death. Anything to escape this overwhelming self loathing that was suffocating me would be a welcome relief, but no. I deserved this hell, and no amount of internal torment would ever be enough to atone for what I had just done.

I stared at the thin wisps of gauzy netting that hung overhead, the whisper of a breeze wafting through it gently. I could hear dozens of nocturnal creatures starting to settle into there dens, as other animals started there day. Normally the noises that accompanied the arrival of another twilight comforted me, but not today. No, even the lap of the water on the beach was like sand paper on my eardrums this morning.

I thought of Carlisle, and all the ways he had tried to kill himself when he realized the monster he had become. He had thrown himself from great heights, tried to drown himself, drank many poisons, even starved, but to no avail. I wracked my brain for a plausible idea that he hadn't already disproved. I was fairly confident I would need to find a way soon. One must always have a contingency plan...

I closed my eyes, but the images were branded into my brain. I couldn't escape it. All I could see was the ravaged body that now lay draped across my chest. Even now, the bruises were still spreading across the battered flesh of my precious wife that I had so viciously mauled. I couldn't even bear to look at her, to see once again the evidence of my savage lust.

How had I let myself be so cruel, so out of control, knowing what could happen? 'Despite all your self righteous babble about being a gentleman, you're nothing but talk. Now you have certainly proven yourself to be a selfish, insensitive, frigid dick, and there is no doubt you were never deserving of her perfect love.'

She moaned in her sleep, and my chest tightened painfully. At least she had the sweet escape of slumber to fall into. I had tried to assess how much damage I had done, but I was terrified to cause her more pain by feeling her bones for fractures.

Would she cry when she awoke? Or could she bury the hurt till her attempts to move brought her pain to the surface where she couldn't hide it? She would most likely bite her lip, turn her eyes away from me, and tell me she was _fine. _Then I would probably explode.

Hmmm... I wondered if Carlisle had ever tried to blow himself up. Would it put an end to this horror, or just make a big mess? If this went the way I expected, I would try it. I contemplated that briefly, but then her breathing altered just slightly.

Had my feather light touch disturbed her? I was trying not to, but I just couldn't stop myself from stroking her soft skin while I still could, and had allowed the tips of my fingers to trace the lines of her back. I realized I was idly following the patterns of the many bruises covering her pale body, but I couldn't bear to break the contact just yet.

She was waking up, another moan slipping past those perfect, swollen lips. I couldn't force myself to breathe as my entire body tensed in preparation for what was about to come.

When Bella saw, and felt, what a monster I truly was, she would finally understand the truth of what I was, and perhaps even leave me. She would see I couldn't even protect her from myself, that I had been right before when I had left.

She was better off without me in her life, always hurting her, even in what should've been the purest moment of love and devotion. She deserves more than I am capable of offering. She is so bright and full of life, and should have every chance to shine in life. How had I ever allowed myself to risk her future?

I felt so weak. It wasn't possible for me to live without her now, and when my act of selfish stupidity destroyed her illogical faith in me, I would be crushed. Already the weight of the impending despair overwhelmed me.

I couldn't imagine the look of hurt and betrayal in those beautiful eyes, and I knew when I saw it there, I'd have no choice but to find a way to die...

**Shall we see what he's thinking when she finally awakes?**

**Lots of reviews would help inspire me to post again soon…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I don't own Twilight, or Breaking Dawn, or Edward… Dammit! As a reminder, I've tried to keep facts and dialogue as true to Stephenie's original story as possible. If you spot an error, PLEASE let me know!**

**A big thanks to Sugargirl002 for your continued support! And to Tink51287, here's to our lovely addiction... Enjoy!**

I laid there silently, unable to move for fear of jostling her and causing more pain. I knew she was awake now, and was amazed that she hadn't let a whimper cross her lips, yet. I felt her cheek move against my chest, and if I didn't know better, I would've thought she was smiling. But that couldn't be true, I knew she was trying to hide her pain, to spare my feelings.

I thoroughly hated myself for what I had done to her, and waited for the backlash I knew was coming. My fingers where still trailing the length of her spine, tracing and retracing the marks that decorated her perfect milky skin. I wondered how long she would wait before having to move, knowing then the pain would truly register.

I expected the anger, the hurt, and still after all these hours, I couldn't find the words to articulate my feelings. I would have to try to explain the depth of my sorrow. I needed her to know how sorry I was for doing this to her, and hoped I'd find the words to explain it before the love light in her eyes went out, replaced by one of a million emotions I deserved much more, like distrust, or betrayal. That's what I had done… She had put her total faith and trust in me, and I had let her down.

I _didn't_ expect her to laugh. What the hell?

"What's funny?" I asked quietly, shocked out of my own thoughts by this unexpected turn of events, and felt the heat of her blushing against my skin. What could she possibly be thinking?

Her stomach growled, and she laughed again. I knew her human needs had to be met, but I was terrified to look into her face, to see the pain in her eyes when she tried to move and realized what I'd done. I clenched my teeth and waited, not moving, not breathing, as she brought herself up on one elbow to look at me.

"Edward," she choked out. I knew it! Her injuries had made her barely able to speak, and I was consumed with guilt. What had I done? I am such a fool. "What is it? What's wrong?" she almost whispered.

As if she didn't know! I should've been more prepared for her denial, but it still surprised me that she would try to pretend not to be hurt at all. At least she didn't say she was _fine_. And I could be certain now that she didn't have any broken bones, for that she wouldn't be able to hide, and she wasn't crying. Maybe she was a better actress than I had given her credit for.

"You have to ask?" I forced the words out. Denial wasn't going to get us anywhere, and we were going to have to get it out in the open now. The anticipation was killing me, yet she was completely silent.

She frowned, and my finger reached out to smooth the wrinkles that appeared on her forehead. I couldn't handle the silence, not knowing what was on her mind as she processed everything. I wanted her to yell at me, something, anything. I deserved it.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered. Fear gripped my heart as I waited for her response.

"You're upset," she muttered. "I don't understand. Did I…?"

Oh no! She was not about to blame herself for this! I couldn't allow that. I glared at the mosquito netting above me, getting control of the anger I had toward myself so she wouldn't think it was directed at her.

"How badly are you hurt, Bella?" I had to know. "The truth - don't try to downplay it."

Why I said that I wasn't sure. I knew she would anyway. It was her nature to be entirely too forgiving. I expected it.

"Hurt?" she asked in surprise. So apparently we were going with the total denial, huh? I cocked one eyebrow. I wasn't buying it.

I felt her move against me, stretching, flexing, testing her injuries silently. I tried to steel myself for her reaction, flicking my eyes quickly to gauge the look on her face. I was right, she was glaring. I had no choice but to accept whatever came. She should be angry; I could've killed her. I still didn't know what to say, but I was as prepared as I could be.

"Why would you jump to that conclusion? I've never been better than I am now."

What!? How could she say that now? She is seriously going to try to play this off as nothing? The denial had to stop. We both knew the truth here, and acting like it was ok, was, well… _not ok_. Her self sacrificing behavior was endearing, but entirely illogical.

"Stop that." I demanded, closing my eyes in despair.

"Stop _what?" _Oh Bella, please! Forgive me, I wanted to beg. Don't hate me for what I've done to you, for what I am…

"Stop acting like I'm not a monster for having agreed to this." Just admit the truth, I barely suppressed my whimper. The proof is all over your body! Yell, scream, tell me how undeserving I am, but don't pretend it's ok.

"Edward!" she hissed. Here it comes. She's furious, and it's my fault. I was the greedy, selfish _vampire_ who had risked the love of his life for one amazing night of passion, and if she wanted me out of her life, so be it. I couldn't leave her again. I would always watch over her, protect her, do everything I'd failed at so far, like a guardian shadow, for I was certainly no angel.

"Don't ever say that," she scolded. I couldn't believe it. She couldn't possibly be willing to accept what I had done. I still couldn't bring myself to look at her, though the image of her ravaged body was still just as clear as if I was staring at her. Had she not seen the evidence?

"Look at yourself, Bella. Then tell me I'm not a monster." I forced out through clenched teeth. I heard her gasp, and my frozen heart fell. Even she couldn't deny_ that._ At last, she saw the truth. I braced myself, ready for anything, except what she said…

**A few people have asked for longer chapters, and I'm trying. But it may be a bit longer between chapters. The next one is already on its way, and it will be even longer, I swear… Leave reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Do I have to keep saying I don't own Twilight? It's so depressing, and I'd really rather not dwell on it…**

**Many thanks, as always, to GSRgirlforever for all your support, and awesome reviews on almost every chapter...**

**Let's just get back to their conversation, shall we?**

"Why am I covered in feathers?"

Impossible!! I released the breath I had been holding for so long in total exasperation. I didn't care about the feathers.

"I bit a pillow, or two. That's not what I'm talking about." I said, trying to hide the impatience in my voice.

"You… bit a pillow? _Why?"_

For the love of all that's holy! I had mauled _my bride_… my frail, human wife to within an inch of her life, and she wants to talk about pillows!? I didn't understand, at all. I had prepared myself for nearly any reaction, except this one. I should've known Bella would surprise me. She always has. I was going to have to show her.

"Look, Bella!" I tried to control my frustration, but failed. My voice came out in a near growl, which only upset me more. I couldn't even control myself well enough to speak to her! I had to get hold of myself so I could touch her. I took her hand as carefully as if it were fine china, causing her to stretch her arm out. "Look at _that."_

Her eyes widened as she finally saw what I meant, then settled into a look of complete confusion as she looked at the trail of bruises from her shoulders to her ribs. And then it happened, my greatest fear...

She pulled away from me. It was like I was in some stupid Hollywood movie, with a stake thrust through my heart. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly dead.

I watched her poke at her bruises, examining them in wonder, and risked another peek at her face. There was still no comprehension in her soft features. My heart melted as I realized the extent of her love and trust. Even faced with the evidence of my brutality, she didn't think for a second it was my fault. But it was! And I would have to show her. My sanity was slipping. The denial had to come to an end _now._

I reached out one hand, laying my fingers along one of the bruises on her arm, so she had no option but to see what I knew. That I was a monster, nothing more, nothing less. The marks fit my feather light fingers like a glove.

"Oh," was all she said.

My mind whirled, desperately trying to find words, to express my remorse appropriately. But there was nothing, in any language, that would help.

"I'm… so sorry, Bella," I whispered lamely. What could I say? I hate myself? I'd die a thousand deaths for you? I'm utterly unworthy of you? I'm at your mercy? What?

"I knew better than this," I continued. "I should not have--" the words died in my throat, coming out more like an animalistic moan. How fitting. I am an animal. And nothing I say will make this better. "I am more sorry than I can tell you." Sorry I'm not human, and can never be again. Sorry I've ruined your life, stolen it really. Sorry I couldn't stay away that day I left Biology. Sorry I let you marry a monster...There weren't enough words, or time to explain it all.

How pathetic! I threw my arm back over my face. I couldn't handle seeing the look of revulsion that would cross her face. I didn't want to watch her eyes darken with disgust when she understood she had been bedded by a beast. Most of all, I would rather die than see her walk away.

Total silence.

Then she touched my arm. Would she make me look at her while she told me how disappointed she was? That she had chosen the wrong path… the wrong man? She had devoted herself to me, knowing I would never hurt her, and she'd been wrong.

She grabbed my wrist with all her tiny strength, pulling at me, but I couldn't look. A flash of her face when she was in Jacob's arms in the woods burned through me like fire, and I just couldn't face it. Perhaps he had been right all along, and she was better off with him.

"Edward."

I can't, Bella. I can't live without you. I wished I could beg for her forgiveness, but I didn't deserve it.

"Edward?"

I love you so much, Bella. I may be immortal, but I'm dying here. I can't live with myself after what I've done to you. Jane's torture would be nothing compared to what I'm going through now.

"I'm not sorry, Edward. I'm I can't even tell you. I'm _so happy."_ What? How could she say that? First feathers, now happy?? I will never understand her mind. I give up. I was so confused the world was spinning. This doesn't make any sense. This time she was going to have to spell it out for me. It made no sense, but at least she hadn't tried to say she was fine. We both knew better. But how could she claim she was happy, knowing what I had done? "That doesn't cover it. Don't be angry. Don't. I'm really f-"

"Do not say the word _fine."_ I stopped her, my voice dead with the strain of not exploding, literally. I was losing my mind. She really had no sense of self preservation. No normal person could possibly be ok with this. "If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine." _Please!_ I just can't take it.

"But I _am_," she breathed. I must be losing it. Perhaps I had gone insane in the night, and this was all a hallucination. Only in a fantasy could she be so forgiving, so accepting. I didn't dare believe it to be true. Any moment, Carlisle would come through the door, snapping me back to reality as he had before.

"Bella," I moaned. "Don't." I deserved the rage, if this was all real, but not this. It was too much.

"No _you_ don't, Edward." she snapped, and shocked me back to the moment. This _was_ real, she was battered, but alive, and she was _pissed. _I moved my arm, cautiously meeting her eyes. What now? This was entirely unfamiliar territory. I'd never heard that tone in her voice before, and I had no idea what to expect.

"Don't ruin this," she said firmly. "I. Am. Happy." I was baffled.

"I've already ruined this," I barely forced out in a whisper. My mind was replaying every bruise, every moan as she had moved in her sleep. How did she not see what I did?

"Cut it out," she demanded. And I nearly bit my tongue off as I forced my mouth to keep itself from making this any worse. If she wanted to stay, somehow put this behind us, I didn't want to ruin it for her. I would do anything for her. I could control my tongue, and I just would not let myself touch her again until she was changed. Hell, I'd do anything for one last chance.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Why can't you just read my mind already? It's so _inconvenient _being a mental mute!"

I felt my eyes fly wide open in shock. She wanted me to hear her? She was just full of surprises today.

"That's a new one. You love that I can't read your mind."

"Not today."

"Why?" I was so confused by this point, all I could do was stare.

Her hands flew up, her expression like an open book. She was just as frustrated as I. Then she dropped her palms to my chest with a loud smack, and I cringed. Please don't let her fingers be broken from that!

"Because all this angst would be completely unnecessary if you could see how I feel right now! Or five minutes ago, anyway. I _was_ perfectly happy. Totally and completely blessed out. Now - well, I'm sort of pissed, actually."

Finally! Something that made sense.

"You _should_ be angry at me." I stated simply. That was obvious, wasn't it?

"Well, I am. Does that make you feel better?"

Not even death would save me from the hell I was in, I thought with a sigh. "No. I don't think anything could make me feel better now."

"_That," _she practically growled. "That right there is why I'm angry. You are _killing my buzz, _Edward."

Try as I might, I couldn't wrap my mind around what she was saying. My eyes rolled in disbelief, and I tried to shake the confusion from my head. It was hopeless. This is my wife now, and by some miracle she's apparently willing to stay that way, despite everything. And I am going to be with this confusing creature for the rest of eternity. What have I gotten into?

**As always, please review. I tried letting this chapter ride out a bit farther, and I'm dying to hear what you guys think. **

**Be forewarned, it will be a little longer between chapters for now, with all the real life I have to deal with, so if you don't want to miss, fav story me, or fav author if you'd like to also read any new bits I manage to post on my new story The Waiting. Check it out, BTW. I decided to try getting into Emmett's head for once.**


	15. Chapter 15

Just a quick note to let you all know, I have had some major real life issues come up, and haven't had any time to write. I really hate to disappoint you all. I promise this story is not over, and I will be working on a new chapter very soon, so I can send it to my new BETA and get it posted asap. Please bear with my through this transition period of my life as I juggle my new responsibilities, and have faith. My kids start back in school this coming week, and I will have more time to focus on my story, till I start college full time at the end of August. The good news about that is that I will be studying writing and literature, so I can tell myself my story is kinda like homework, right? Thank you all so much for your continued patience and understanding…


End file.
